The objective of this project is to isolate and identify genes which are associated with neoplastic transformation in the rat liver system. This project will be in join affiliation with other members of the laboratory who have isolated, or are in the process of isolating, proteins which are characteristic of the neoplastic state. To this end we have (1) constructed cDNA libraries in gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase II to both normal and neoplastic rat liver, (2) constructed a genomic library to the Fischer rat genome using EMBL vector system, and (3) are in the process of subcloning and sequencing a cDNA clone previously found to be associated with regenerating rat liver. We have also isolated a genomic clone for the widely used liver tumor marker, gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase, and gene expression studies with this clone are in progress.